The First Nomu
by BlackBlade567
Summary: What id Izuku was kidnapped as a child for his quirkless nature. What if he was experimented on to be made into the instrument of All Mights demise. Bad summary, just read for yourself. MultiQuirk!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

**New story again guys. A multiple quirk Deku. Also a slightly darker one. I think I torture Izuku a bit too much. Anyways this one features a Deku that's mostly similar to the OG. Like 90% original and 10% dark.** **Enjoy!**

 **Underground Lab**

A scientist was running through the corridors of the lab. He was a new recruit, that's why he was lost. He decided to ask a scientist who was drinking from a water fountain.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know the location for Lab-" he looks at his paper "Lab 13-B?"

The senior scientist said "Yeah sure. I'm heading there now. Follow me."

As they walk down the hallways they converse.

"So you're the new guy? Where did they pick you up from?"

"I used to work at **[insert University name here]** but they fired me. Illegal experiments and all. Serve some time before they got me out."

"Nice, I was arrested for genetic experiments on involuntary test subjects." The senior said as they enter the lift.

The new guy step away from him a bit.

They arrive at the floor and entered the lab. The new guy looks through the labs window to see a room with white tiles and a green haired boy in the corner wearing a white jumpsuit. He was no older than 8.

"Who's the kid?"

The senior type a couple things in one of the computers. "You read the documents?"

The new guy nodded. "Yeah, something about a 'Subject 9'. It was very vague."

"That..." He points at the boy "Is Subject 9."

"But...he's just a kid? Is he?"

The senior chuckled "Not anymore he's not. We've pumped him full of drugs, DNA and other shit. I mean a lot. So much that it isn't really a human anymore."

The new guy shuddered, what did they do to this kid?

The senior scientist pressed a button and a bunch of drones enter the white room.

"Watch this." He spoke into a mic "Subject 9. Demonstrate Quirk Number 1."

 _Quirk Number 1?_

However the kid ignored the command. Instead turn away from the glass window.

"This is my favourite part." He pressed a button and suddenly the collar the kid was wearing pumped billions of volts of electricity into his body.

The heart monitor in the lab, which connect to the collar went flat. The new guy was startled at what he just seen.

"You killed him?"

The senior scientist raised a finger "Wait for it."

Then the kid started to get up and the heart monitor started to beat again.

"But...how did he-?"

The senior scientist cut him off "Extreme Healing Factor. You can incinerate every cell of him and he'll regenerate from a drop of blood. A couple billion bolts are nothing."

He spoke into the mic again. "Now, you know what to do."

The green haired boy glared at him and reluctantly shot laser beams from his eyes at the drones hitting them accurately.

"Why did you say 'Quirk Number 1'? Is he a hybrid or something?"

"No, remember I said we put lots of drugs, DNA and other shit into him? It's got multiple quirks. You see it was originally quirkless. We were still looking for test subjects then, and we already went through 8. When we found it, we found he was the perfect candidate. A blank slate. All the others had little marks but this was a blank slate."

"But quirks are meant for different people. Like a guy with a flame quirk has something like a fireproof substance on his skin to prevent them from being burn. What about this kid?"

The senior rubbed his chin "Unfortunately it didn't have any protection from its quirks. His heat vision for example, would melt his eyes out, that's why we gave him the healing one first."

The new scientist shuddered, that kid must be going through hell. "So how many does he have?"

"30."

They continued running test for an hour and later it was time for a break.

"Hey does the place have a cafeteria in it?"

"Of course not, were a underground lab. Everything we do is illegal. We do have a vending machine though."

"Does it sell 'meatballs'?

 **Outside**

Outside the lab there was a police van containing SWAT officers and All Might. He had come because his best friend, Detective Naomasa was undercover. They were waiting for the signal 'meatballs'. All Might was nervous, what if they caught him? Was he being tortured now? What if-

His worries were thrown out the window when the man handling the communications shouted "He said meatballs! That's the word! Go, go, go!"

The SWAT and All Might rush out of the van and in to the lab. The door was made of 5 inches of titanium but he had punch through harder.

 **"TEXAS SMASH!"** he shouted as he smash the door, the shockwave knocking down the guards behind it.

 **"THERE IS NO ESCAPE NOW CRIMINALS! WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

 **In Lab 12-B**

An alarm rang through the building.

 _"CODE RED! WE HAVE THE HERO ALL MIGHT AND SWAT OFFICERS HERE. CODE RED EVERYONE!"_

Naomasa saw the scientist talking to a man through video call, except the screen said 'AUDIO ONLY'.

"SIR! ALL MIGHT IS HERE! IN THE BUILDING! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"

The voice that replied was deep and he could hear the sound of a voice modulator.

"Release Subject 9." He said in a calm voice

The scientist was shocked. "BUT...WE DON"T KNOW IF IT..."

"Release the Subject." He said again in a calm but stern voice.

"Y...yes sir."

He pulled a switch and a door opened up in the white room.

"There's an intruder in the building, find and kill him now!"

The boy ran through it.

 _This is bad, I have to warn All Might!_

He grab a microscope and whack the scientist over the head with it, knocking him out. He grab his radio and shouted "ALL MIGHT! They sent a test subject to kill you, he has multiple quirks, about 30. He's being forced to do this, please be careful alright?"

He smash the button that activates the shock collar, maybe he'll stop when he realises that they aren't going to hurt him.

 **Meanwhile**

All Might moved away from a blast of electricity, Naomasa was correct, the boy indeed have multiple quirks. He saw the child crying and apologising. This made his blood boil, what kind of monster sends children to do things like this.

 **"YOUNG MAN PLEASE STOP. I HAVE NO WISH TO HARM YOU!"**

"I know. I'm sorry." He sent another electric blast at him. He dodge it but his costume was still singed. Then he saw Detective Naomasa run to them.

 **"NAOMASA! STEP BACK!"**

"KID! Its alright! Remember the bad man who tortured you with that collar? He can't control it anymore." He said raising his hands

The kid looks scared and doubtful. He had tried to escape before a lot of times but they always manage to push the button and kill him.

 **"YES. HE'S RIGHT. THEY WILL NOT HARM YOU ANYMORE, PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT ANYMORE."**

The child touch the collar and sure enough, normally when he touch it he would be instantly shock. Not enough to kill but to injure him. Now he didn't felt anything, he ripped it off quickly and cried tears of joy. Is this real? Was he finally free?

The blonde man stepped closer to him, he would normally back off but there was something about the man that made him wanted to trust him. He felt something he hasn't in a long time. He felt safe.

The blonde man hugged the boy softly **:"IT'S ALRIGHT NOW KID. BECAUSE I AM HERE."**

 **And that is all for this chapter. What did you think? Izuku was tortured and experimented on by scientist working for a certain villain who's name will remain a secret for now. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter. Sorry for crappy writing. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 hours after the raid**

"So we don't have any information on the boy?" Toshinori asked. He was now in his skeletal form talking to Naomasa.

He nodded "Whoever got him covered his tracks a lot. The only thing we found was his name and it was from the file in the lab. Outside, nothing much."

Toshinori look sadly at the boy "So we don't know his parents? Or any relatives?"

"Sadly, yes."

He stared at the boy for a while. He had fainted after the fight, he seems to be underfed and he had scars littered around his arms.

"I'll take him."

Naomasa looks shock "But don't you have work to do? It's tough enough with your hero job. With a child, the pressure will be high."

Toshinori stood firm. "What kind of Symbol of Peace will I be if I can't help one child? Besides, he has lots of quirks, I'm not sure a quirk counsellor could help with that. I can. Remember my Quirk took time for me to master and before I did, every time I would be injured."

Naomasa sighed "Very well. I'll file some papers and he'll be under your care until further notice."

"Just one thing, what's his name?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

 **6 years later**

Izuku Midoriya woke up to his alarm clock. He fumbled around and tried to flick the clocks off switch. When he couldn't he crushed it with his Super Strength. That's the 5th clock this year.

He got up and took a deep breath in and yawned. Waking up was one of the bad things with his quirks. They had gave him enhance senses so he could smell and hear things miles away. He could hear puppies barking and smell the car exhaust.

He put in a shirt and went to have breakfast. Cereal would do.

He poured some Fruity Loops **[#notsponsored]** in his bowl and pour milk. He held out his hand and a spoon flew to it. Some of his quirks don't hurt him when used but most do. His magnetic powers were one of the not dangerous ones.

"Morning Young Midoriya!"

He turned to see his surrogate father, Toshinori Yagi. Also known as All Might, The Symbol of Peace.

"Morning Mr Yagi."

He always called him Mr Yagi out of habit.

"Getting ready for school right? Might wanna hurry kid." He pointed to the clock in the kitchen.

"Relax, I'll be fine, it's only a few kilometres away. Don't you have Hero things to do?"

Toshinori shook his head "No I have an interview today. I'm going to work at U.A."

"Is it to act as a cover for what you do while you aren't heroing?"

"Sort of. You want me to drive you to school?"

Izuku put on his shoes "Nah, I'll walk."

"See you later Mr Yagi!" He said as he walk through the door. He jogged to the train station and checked his watch, crap he's going to be late. He looks around.

 _Nobody around here._

Well, just this once.

He ran through the alleys with his super speed quirk. It burns his skin since it doesn't protect against friction (it was one of the dangerous ones) but it was like showering in boiling hot water, it hurts but not that much. His regeneration was patching up his wounds so he didn't worry. He has an extreme pain endurance from the torture in the lab.

He made it to school without anyone noticing and he ran in normal speed to his class. _Made it!_

"Mr Midoriya, the bell rang 3 seconds ago. Where were you?"

Izuku stammered "Uhh, I woke up late. Besides it was only for 3 seconds."

The teacher point to his seat "Get in before I change my mind."

 **[in this AU he doesn't go to his normal school, instead he goes to another one. Slightly better than his canon school. You can decide what name it is, I'm terrible at making Japanese names]**

After a couple boring lessons the teacher slammed a pile of paper on his desk "You're all graduating this year, it's time to take things seriously. You need to decide which school you want to go. I assume it's going to be U.A for you all right?"

Everyone started showing off their quirks and bragging about how they're going to make it. Those with quirks not suited for combat like having extra limbs or eyes just shrugged.

Izuku meekly raises his hands. Because of his 'condition' the police had classified his quirk. The teachers didn't look much into it.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. The students pack up and leave school.

 _A phone call is here! A phone call is here!_

Toshinori has change his ringtone as a joke but Izuku never bothered to change it. He likes it.

"Mr Yagi?"

 _"Hey kid. Just let you know I'm going to be late home a bit. Caught a villain and my interview was delayed."_

"Wow. What kind of villain was it?"

 _"Oh He was made of sludge and stuff. I got him with a Texas Smash and stuffed it in a bottle. Hold on I'll send a pic-"_ he stops

"Uhh, Mr Yagi?"

 _"Uhhhhh, Izuku. Can you come over to my location now. I...think I dropped the bottle. Crap I was too busy worrying about my time limit! Shit!"_

"Language."

 _"Just get here as fast as possible alright?"_

The phone call ended and a location was sent to his phone. It wasn't far from here, it was in the Tatooin District. He ran there in normal speed and halfway there he heard an explosion.

He ran quicker and when he arrive he saw a sludge villain in the middle of the street. The area around him looks like a war zone. Did he have two quirks? He used his enhanced eyesight and spotted he had taken a blonde kid hostage. He was trying to escape with explosions but they did little effect other than forcing the heroes to step back.

"Midoriya!"

He turn to see Mr Yagi in his skeletal form. He had use up his time limit.

"What happened Mr Yagi?"

"I dropped the bottle with the villain because I was distracted by my time limit. I'm out of steam. I wanted you to come and help search but it's too late."

Izuku turned to run to the villain. But Toshinori grabbed his shirt collar "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I can use one of my quirks to distract him! Long enough for someone to get him out or for him to escape."

Toshinori looks torn and he sighed "Go."

He raised his hand and concentrated, nobody noticed him. He used his magnetic quirk and took control of nearby fire hydrant and made it blow, he directed the pieces to make them hit the villain, people assumed it was just pure luck that happened.

The villain cliches and released the boy who fell down. But instead of running he fought he villain. Luckily the heroe, Kamui Wood grabbed the blonde and pulled him away. The sludge villain lost his only bargaining chip and tried to run but was surrounded by heroes, so he surrendered.

 **Later**

"So That was an interesting day. You saved the kid."

They were now in a restaurant eating dinner.

"You know the offer still stands that I can put in a recommendation for you in U.A."

Izuku shook his head "No, I want to get in by myself. That means doing the normal exam, studying and training like everyone else."

Toshinori grinned "You'll pass it either way, with your quirks and your smarts you'll replace me one day."

Izuku smiles "Thanks Mr Yagi."

 **That's all for this chapter. Sorry for any crappy writing and bad grammar. And I apologise if it was boring. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Quirk List

**Hey guys one of you suggested I make a list and I thought why the hell not. I'll be updating the list every time a new one appears. Enjoy.**

 **Current quirks**

 **1) Heat Vision (shoots laser beams out his eyes that burn at 1000 degree Celsius, can cut through most metal)**

 **Drawback: He burns his eyeballs, so using them temporarily blinds him. It'll take 10 seconds for his regeneration to regenerate his eyes.**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **2) Super speed (can run nearly as quick as Quicksilver but the friction would burn his skin which is similar to bathing in boiling water so he can't use it for long, only in short burst or one long run)**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **3) Enhance senses (can hear and smell anything in a 3 miles radius and can accurately taste things he eats. Basically like Daredevils enhance senses)**

 **Drawback: Can't be turn on or off. He has concentrate to keep them in check.**

 **Power Level: 4/10**

 **4) Magnect (basically a nerfed Magneto, control metal nearby and maximum range is 6 miles)**

 **Drawback: Gets headache if uses too much**

 **Power Level: 7/10**

 **5) Super Strenght (Not as strong as All Might's but still stronger than most strenght enhanching quirks. Can put a dent on a 6 inch tungsten plate and lift up too 10 tonnes)**

 **Drawback: Hurts his knuckles**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **6) Electricity (Can shoot blue lightning bolts at opponents. Can be generated up to 5 billion joules)**

 **Drawback: His arms feel like getting hit with electricity and his flesh would burn off**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **7) Regeneration (Deadpool like regeneration)**

 **Drawback: None**

 **Power Level: 9/10**

 **8) ???**

 **9) ???**

 **10) ???**

 **11) ???**

 **12) ???**

 **13) ???**

 **14) ???**

 **15) ???**

 **16) ???**

 **17) ???**

 **18) ???**

 **19) ???**

 **20) ???**

 **21) ???**

 **22) ???**

 **23) ???**

 **24) ???**

 **25) ???**

 **26) ???**

 **27) ???**

 **28) ???**

 **29) ???**

 **30) ???**


	4. Chapter 3

**New chapter here. This one will have a time slip of ten months in it. You know, for Izuku's training. Enjoy and leave a review. Also if some of you are confused on why Izuku was poorly guarded, he wasn't. There were 12 floors of the lab filled with guards and Izuku was on the last one. AFO did not expect All Might to be there and its All Might so he easily defeated those guards. AFO didn't bother to retrieve him because he had all the info he needed and had a plan for him. I know it doesn't make sense but it will in the future.**

Izuku grunted as he carried nearly dozens of kilograms of garbage in his arm, it was piled up and he has to struggle to keep it from falling. His senses weren't doing him any favours as he could smell the garbage through his mask and it was making him nauseous

"Come on Midoriya! Ten months will fly by! Hurry up!"

Izuku drops the garbage into a truck, and panted breathing in fresh air. He would need a better mask.

"Why do you need me to haul garbage around? I though it was training."

Toshinori laughed **"That's because you're body is weak."**

Izuku cried and got depressed "But you said I was strong?"

 **"YOU ARE. BUT WITHOUT THE SUPER STRENGTH AND SUPER SPEED YOU ARE WEAKER THAN MOST PEOPLE. IF YOU RUN INTO A VILLAIN WITH QUIRK ERASING POWERS THEN YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A FEW MINUTES."**

Izuku looks up feeling better now "Oh, so I need to clean up all these without my quirk? To train my body?"

Toshinori went up to a fridge and lightly tapped it, causing a it to dent a bit.

 **"YEAH AND I ALSO FELT SORRY FOR IT. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"**

"Yeah, the current carried junk here and those living nearby started to throw stuff here even when they aren't allowed to. Eventually it became like this and since then, nobody bothered to clean it up."

Toshinori places his hand on the fridge **"CORRECT. NOWADAYS, YOUNG HEROES THINK ITS ALL ABOUT FIGHTING VIALLAINS AND GETTING GLORY. BUT REAL HERO WORK IS ALL ABOUT VOLUNTEER WORK! NO MATTER HOW UNGLAMOROUS!"** He said as he slowly pressed on the fridge, when he crushed it Izuku could see the sunset hidden behind it.

 **"NEVER FORGET THAT! THIS IS YOUR FIRST STEP ON THE PATH OF BECOMIGN A TRUE HERO!"**

Izuku looks in awe at his mentor.

 _Crap, I have to write that down somewhere!_

 **"YOU HAVE TEN MONTHS TO TRAIN. ARE YOU READY?"**

Izuku looks at All Might with confidence in his eyes. "Absolutely."

 **Ten gruelling months later**

Izuku walks to the gates of U.A. He groans, the past 10 months had been extremely tiresome. He had push his body to its limit, he could feel his tungsten bones had been worn and was glad his bones were surgically lined with tungsten.

Although he had to carry a document that says he has metal bones whenever he goes to anyplace with a metal detector.

"OUTTA MY WAY SHIT HEAD!"

He was startled at the sudden loud voice, his ears started to ring a bit. He turn and was surprised to see the kid from the sludge incident 10 months ago.

The blonde pushed him out of his way and walk to the entrance. The hateful expressystill in his face.

 _Does this guy really want to be a hero?_ He slaps his face. _Okay, relax! You've done 10 months of intense muscle training as well as combat with All Might! You can do this me!_

He steps forward. _My first step of becoming a hero!_ And he trips.

 _Or I could just die._

But instead of hitting the floor he floated. He started to fumble around.

"Are you okay?" A kind voice said.

He turns to see a brown haired girl in a jacket with a scarf, she grabbed him and put him back down.

"Sorry about using my quirk without asking, but I figured you won't mind. It's bad luck to trip and fall."

Izuku stammers.

 _OhmygodI'mtalkingtoagirlwhattheheckdoIdo?_

He tried remembering the advice Toshinori gave on talking to the opposite gender but his mind was blank. Apparently talking to girls was not one of the quirks he has.

"It's nerve wrecking right? Well, good luck to both of us." She waved him goodbye.

 _Oh my god! I talked to a girl!_

 _DIDN'T ACTUALLY TALKED_

 **Later**

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!" Present Mic said as he put a hand to his ear.

Nobody said hey.

"WELL THAT'S ALRIGHT MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'LL BE GIVING YOU RUNDOWN ON WAHT YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THE EXAMS! ARE YOU READY?!"

Izuku started muttering to himself _"Oh my god its the Voice Hero: Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every week! It's great that U.A employs real pro heroes to teach us."_

However his muttering was heard because the blonde next to him said "Hey, shut up."

"LISTEN UP! WE'LL BE GIVING YOU A 10 MINUTE RUN IN MULTIPLE REPLICA CITIES! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU EQUIPMENT YOU NEED, JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARRIVE AT YOUR DESIGNATED SITES, ALRIGHT? THERE'LL BE LOADS OF FAUX VILLAINS IN THE CITIES WHICH ARE THE ONE, TWO AND THREE POINTERS! YOUR JOB IS TO RACK UP THE HIGHEST SCORE AS POSSIBLE! ALSO NO ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES! THAT'S NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned to see a tall, blue haired guy with spectacles with a strict and serious expression.

"There appears to be _**four**_ Faux villains in the handout! If this is an error, it is an embarrassing one for a top-tier academy of U.A's calibre!"

He turned and point to Izuku. "Also, you!" Izuku jump in fright, startled at the sudden change of topic. "You have been muttering ever since we arrived! If this is just a game to you then please leave this place at once!"

Izuku melted into his seat in embarrassment, covering his face as most of them started to laugh at him. He was saved when Present Mic answered the question.

"THAT'S A GREAT QUESTION EXAMINEE 7111! THE FOURTH ONE IS THE ZERO POINTER! EVER PLAYED THE OLD RETRO GAME SUPER MARIO? ITS BASICALLY A THWOMP! ITS AN OBSTACLE THAT'LL CAUSE A RAMPAGE IN CLOSE QUARTERS AND I RECOMMEND THE EXAMINEES TO IGNORE IT AND FOCUS ON THE OTHER ONE!"

The blue haired boy bowed "Thank you. I apologise for my interruption!"

"WELL THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME. I'LL LEAVE IT OFF WITH THE SCHOOL'S MOTTO! THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON ONCE SAID 'TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS OF BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE'. PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!"

 **Thats all for this chapter. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it. See ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Izuku finally takes the test. Will be showing a new quirk or two for this one! Also regarding a review. Thick skin doesn't help against 5 billion joules of lightling. On with the story!**

 _Holy carp it's huge._

Izuku stood in front of the mock city. It was the size of an actual one. Where did they get the resources to build these?

He looks around to see the others have support items to help with their quirks. Maybe he should have gotten something. Painkillers? Nah he can handle the pain.

He looks to see the girl that helps him. Maybe he should go say hi? He needs to thank her anyways.

"That Girl seems to be doing some meditation. Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?"

 _Oh crap it's that guy._

He could feel people whispering about his weakness. The comments hurt him.

"That kid was acting like an idiot back at the front gate."

"He flinched at the slightest touch."

"That's one less rival to worry about."

He doesn't blame them for thinking like that, in here they all want to get in to U.A, that means every man for themselves.

"AND BEGIN!"

Everyone looks to see Present Mic on a watch tower.

"WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST HAS STARTED! RUN! RUN! THE DIE HAS CAST!"

Izuku looks back to see everyone had immediately reacted.

"HUH?!"

 _Crap I'm already behind! No choice! Have to use Super Speed. 10% Power should do._

Izuku dash through the examinees and shove a few of them away, and apologising for that.

"Sorry pardon me. Sorry! Excuse me!"

He stopped and look to find faux villains.

 _"Target locked! Prepare for extermination!"_

"No thanks!"

He punch the One-Pointer with his right hand, destroying it.

 _Okay, the One-Pointers are quick but fragile, it didn't even hurt my hand._

Izuku uses his Super Speed again and run to villain by villain, destroying them.

 _Alright, I got at least 19 points._

"28 points!"

 _What?!_

He turns to see the girl from before had destroyed a bunch of robots.

"45 points!"

 _Okay what the heck?!_

"32!"

"Hey that's mine! I got that first!"

He may had gotten a head start but he didn't rack up enough points! He use his enhance senses to try to filter out the sound of robots.

 _Wait, what's that huge machine underneath that area?_

 **Meanwhile**

Inside a dark room, the teacher's were observing the examinees and grading them.

"We didn't tell them how many enemies there are and where they are located. Such a wide area with limited time brings out the best in them."

Nedzu was explaining how they grade examinees to All Might

"There are those who can gather information at an instant. Intelligence gatherers. Those who'll never be late to a party. Mobility Experts. Those who can cope with any situation given. Decision makers. And then there are the natural born warriors..."

Nedzu points to the screen with Izuku on it "And there are those who are a combination of all four. The abilities needed to preserve peace in our cities are judged by the points they earn."

There was a discussion among the teachers.

"This year's quite a bumper crop isn't it?"

"There's no way to know."

"But this should tell us more."

One of them pressed a button labelled 'Yaruki Switch'

 **Meanwhile**

 _HOLY MOTHER OF..._

Izuku fall on his butt when he saw the giant monster of a Zero-Pointer. It was taller than buildings and obviously stronger as it sent a dust cloud when it punch the street.

 _This is too big! Gotta get away! I don't have enough points!_

He started to activate his Super Speed when he heard "HELP!"

He looks behind to see the nice girl from before. Now trapped under some rubble.

 _"It's bad luck to trip and fall."_

Izuku immediately change directions and run to the girl. He had to save her.

He ran and stopped near her and hold his hand above him, catching the robot fist about to crush her. _Holy crap this thing's strong._ He could feel his muscles being torn, only staying together because of his Regeneration. He could slowly feel it becomign harder to push back.

He has to use it. He wince, _this is gonna hurt a lot._

Four bone like things made of tungsten came out from his back. He uses them to help push back the fist a little bit.

 **[sorta like Iron Spider arms. Except they are silver]**

"Hey, can you move?" He asks the girl

She nodded

"I can't hold this thing for long, use your quirk on the rubble now."

She complied and use it on the rubble trapping her feet, freeing her.

"Great now get out of here!" He suddenly felt the fist getting more and more heavier, he heard the tungsten appendages on his back start to creak.

"But what about you? You'll get crush!"

He smiled "Don't worry I'll be fine."

She reluctantly ran away. _Great, now I have space!_

He charged electricity in his arms, he couldn't do it just now because he'll risk hurting the girl. But now he can.

 _Electricity, 5 billion joules!_

He shot the equivalent of a lightling bolt up the Zero-Pointers arm, burning the circuits and damaging it beyond repair.

He felt the fist go limp and he retracted the appendages. He looks down at his fist to see it burnt and flayed, revealing the silver bones underneath it. The adrenaline wore off and he felt the angonising pain of his quirk.

 _Damn it! Crap, it hurts a lot! I got to hurry, I still need more-_

He didn't finish the though because the Zero-Pointer's other arm smacked him into a nearby building.

Luckily his bones were lined with tungsten otherwise he would break all of them. He opens his eyes and saw the other hand about to smash him. He couldn't use another electric blast so he uses his heat vision to try to disable the hand.

It work because the hand went limped, the heat vision penetrated the armour and cut some wiring in it.

He then slipped and fell of the building. _Damn it, why now?_

He expected to fall and die and regenerate but was surprised when he felt someone slapped his face. His eyes regenerated and he turn his head to see the nice girl who was on top of a floating piece of a Three-Pointer.

She put her fingers together and said "Release."

And he fell flat in his face.

He saw the girl started to vomit, a side affect of her quirk? But thanks to her he didn't need to waste time regenerating from falling to his death. He started to crawl, his legs were too tired to move.

"Just one more, please I need one more." He begged hoping to every god or devil in the world.

"TIMES UP!"

 _No..._

He fell on his knees in despair. He had failed Toshinori! Even if he passed the written test, he can't get in because of his low score in the practical test.

The other examinees look shock at Izuku but he ignored them. He's tired, maybe he'll take a short nap.

"That guy has more than one quirk?!"

"Is he a hybrid?"

"If he has that many quirks why was he so scared? Was it an act to trick us?"

"Jokes on him, he doesn't have enough points to get in."

Meanwhile the blue haired boy stared silently. _No, weren't they looking? He must have knew that he wouldn't have enough time if he went back but he did it anyways._

He clench his fist.

 _If this wansnt a test... Of course I would have done the same thing!_

He paused.

 _Wait, the test..._

"Yes, well done everyone. You're all heroes in my eyes."

He turn to see an old woman passing through students. She gave some gummies to a nearby examinee "Have some gummy bears. Eat up."

She went to Izuku to check on him. And noticed that his wounds are already regenerating. But she gave him a kiss just in case.

The examinees recoiled at the action.

"What is she doing?"

A blonde, French sounding boy pointed his finger at her "You're looking at the backbone of U.A. The Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl. She's the only reason U.A can hold such reckless exams.

Meanwhile Iida continued his thoughts.

 _I see, if it's like that. Then the boy..._

 **1 week later**

Izuku was staring at the fish he was eating with a blank look on his face. Uncle Tsukauchi was babysitting Izuku Toshinori was busy with stuff.

"Are you okay? Stop staring at the fish, it's creepy."

"Huh? Oh right sorry!"

After dinner they watch some news and Naomasa tried to snap Izuku out of his trance. "I think it's cool you tried to apply. Even if you didn't make it, I'm sure you put on one heck of a show!"

When all attempts to snap Izuku out failed he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He heard the doorbell rang and saw a letter being passed through the letter box.

"MIDORIYA! U.A sent a letter to you!"

This snapped his out and he took the letter from Naomasa's hands and took it to his room.

He stared at the letter. He knew he failed so why did they sent a letter anyways? Was it protocol?

He sighed and tore the letter open and was surprise to see a holographic disk instead of paper.

And was even more surprised when All Might appeared on it.

 **"HELLO! I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!"**

Izuku was flabbergasted and tried to produce a sentence.

 **"HELLO YOUNG MIDORIYA! SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING HOME FOR A BIT, BUT I NEEDED TO DO SOME PAPER WORK FOR U.A! APPARENTLY DOING PAPERWORK IS NOT ONE OF MY ABILITIES! ANYWAYS I-"**

He was cut off and he looked off screen.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT? HURRY IT UP? OH SURE I JUST NEED TO INFORM HIM ABOUT SOMETHING. WAIT I GOTTA DO HOW MANY?!"**

Izuku was confused, did they forgot to edit out this part?

 **"OKAY LETS START AGAIN. YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN TEST WITH FLYIG COLOURS, BUT YOU ONLY SCORED 19 POINTS. SORRY BUT THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO GET INTO U.A."**

Izuku looks depressed. _I knew it. I'm a failure._ He wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He had failed to get into U.A but maybe he could-

His train of thoughts were intercepted by All Might.

 **"IF THAT WAS ALL TO THE CASE! LOOK AT THIS! A SHORT CLIP!"** He dramatically pressed a remote button and the screen behind him lit up.

He was surprised when he saw the brown haired girl walking to Present Mic.

 **"SHE CAME HERE AFTER THE TEST TO NEGOTIATE! NEGOTIATE WHAT YOU SAY? STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT!"**

 _"Excuse me, do you know that curly haired boy with freckles? The...uhh...plain looking one?"_

 _She means me!_

 _"Can you give him some of the points I earned?"_

This shocked Izuku to the core. All his life people mistreated him, the scientist, the bullies at school and he never made any friends. The only people who cared were All Might And Naomasa.

Why was this girl risking her place in U.A for him?

 _"I heard him say 'just one more point'. That means he could have gotten more if it wasn't for me! Please give him some of mine. He saved my life!"_

The video paused **"THIS EXAM YOU SEE. WED WEREN'T JUST WATCHING FOR VILLAIN POINTS! THINK OF ALL THE CAMERAS!"**

The video continued _"I'm sorry but we can't give him your points. But I think he'll be alright."_

 **"A HERO COURSE THAT REJECTS SOMEONE WHO DOES THE RIGHT THING, NO MATTER THE COST IS NO HERO COURSE AT ALL! SO WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS! A PANEL OF JUDGES WATCHES AND REWARD POINTS FOR HEROICE ACTIONS!"**

 _Is he...saying what I think he's saying?_

 **"IZUKU MIDORIYA, 60 RESCUE POINTS! AND FOR OCHAKO URARAKA, 45 RESCUE POINTS!"**

"This can't be happening." Izuku could scarcely believe it.

 **"YOU BOTH PASSED!"** Hologram All Might put his hand out. **"COME, IZUKU MIDORIYA. YOU'VE MADE IT! YOU ARE NOW PART OF THE HERO ACADEMIA!"**

 **That's all for this chapter, hope you like Izuku's new quirk. I based it off the Iron Spider spider legs. I just though it was cool. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Quirk List Update

**Current quirks**

 **1) Heat Vision (shoots laser beams out his eyes that burn at 1000 degree Celsius, can cut through most metal)**

 **Drawback: He burns his eyeballs, so using them temporarily blinds him. It'll take 10 seconds for his regeneration to regenerate his eyes.**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **2) Super speed (can run nearly as quick as Quicksilver but the friction would burn his skin which is similar to bathing in boiling water so he can't use it for long, only in short burst or one long run)**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **3) Enhance senses (can hear and smell anything in a 3 miles radius and can accurately taste things he eats. Basically like Daredevils enhance senses)**

 **Drawback: Can't be turn on or off. He has concentrate to keep them in check.**

 **Power Level: 4/10**

 **4) Magnect (basically a nerfed Magneto, control metal nearby and maximum range is 6 miles)**

 **Drawback: Gets headache if uses too much**

 **Power Level: 7/10**

 **5) Super Strenght (Not as strong as All Might's but still stronger than most strenght enhanching quirks. Can put a dent on a 6 inch tungsten plate and lift up too 10 tonnes)**

 **Drawback: Hurts his knuckles**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **6) Electricity (Can shoot blue lightning bolts at opponents. Can be generated up to 5 billion joules)**

 **Drawback: His arms feel like getting hit with electricity and his flesh would burn off**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **7) Regeneration (Deadpool like regeneration)**

 **Drawback: None**

 **Power Level: 9/10**

 **8) Tungsten Bones (His bones are covered with tungsten which makes them super durable)**

 **Drawback: Metal detector and magnets are his weakness. He also can't swim since his entire skeleton is made of tungsten.**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **9) Apendages (Four spider leg like apendages come out of his back and made of bones. Combined with the tungsten bones, the apendages become stronger)**

 **Drawback: Hurts like hell when releasing them**

 **Power Level: 5/10**

 **10) ???**

 **11) ???**

 **12) ???**

 **13) ???**

 **14) ???**

 **15) ???**

 **16) ???**

 **17) ???**

 **18) ???**

 **19) ???**

 **20) ???**

 **21) ???**

 **22) ???**

 **23) ???**

 **24) ???**

 **25) ???**

 **26) ???**

 **27) ???**

 **28) ???**

 **29) ???**

 **30) ???**


	7. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys. Today we'll see what the teachers think of Izuku's multiple quirks. And see how Izuku fares in the Quirk test.**

The U.A teacher's were looking over the final scores for the examinees who had been accaepted into the school. They all look at recordings of them during the Practical Test.

"This year's an interesting bunch isn't it?"

"You tell me, on first place with zero rescue points, we got Katsuki Bakugo. The one and two pointers were itching to capture him. On the second half when the other examinees were slowing down this kid just kept at it. One tough cookie." One of the teacher's said.

"On the other side of the spectrum we have Izuku Midoriya. He's the complete opposite of Katsuki Bakugo. 19 Villain Points and 60 Rescue points." Another said.

"Yes others have stood against the Zero-Pointer before but this kid came close to destroying it. Both of the Zero-Pointers arms were complete messes after that."

"But we need to address his 'condition'."

They all nodded in agreement.

"We look through his old school records and found that his quirk information was classified."

Nedzu cut in "I already spoken with the Chief of Police. The poor boy had been experimented on against his will, that's the origin of his powers."

The teachers grimace.

Present Mic tried to ease the tension "I think he'll be a great hero, kid makes me wanna go 'YEAH!'"

All the teachers agreed on that. Meanwhile a man with a grey scarf was slumping against the wall in the background.

 _So noisy._

 **Later**

"MR YAGI!"

"Morning Young Midoriya." He said as he sipped on his coffee. He placed his mug down and put his hand up. "Congrats on passing! I knew you could make it."

Izuku nervously high-fived him.

"For the record, I didn't tell U.A about the 'circumstances' but they do know about the 'condition'."

Izuku frowns "They won't treat me any different will they?"

Toshinori coughed out blood "Don't't worry about that. They won't, I promise. You got the school supplies ready?"

Izuku check his bag one last time. "Yeah, I got my books, pencil case and water bottle."

All Might then look at the kids tie, it was a jumbled mess. "Having troubles with your tie?"

Izuku nodded, embarrassed "Yeah, you can add 'Tie tying' into the list of abilities I don't have."

Toshinori laughed "Don't worry I can't tie mine too. This is just a clip on." He points to his blue tie. "So do you need a ride?"

Izuku shrugged "Sure."

They finish breakfast and climbed into Toshinori's car. They drove to U.A and talked about what news and hero stuff.

"Alright we're here. I need to drop you off first because it'll be suspicious if both of us arrive in the same car."

Izuku nodded and jogged to the entrance. Then he heard the car honk, he turn to see if he forgotten something. "You forgot something."

Izuku did a mental check to see if he did, but he couldn't.

"You forgot to say goodbye kid."

Izuku mentally slapped himself "Goodbye Mr Yagi!"

He turned but heard the honk again "And?"

"Have a good day at work?"

Toshinori looks satisfied at Izuku's embarrassment and frustration. "That's my boy."

Izuku gets into the building and run through the corridor trying to find his class. "Class 1-A, where's Class 1-A? This place is huge!"

He saw a giant door with 1-A on it. "Holy crap, this must be for people with Gigantification quirks."

 _Alright Izuku, you've made it this far. Don't be scared of your classmates, they're just people like you. Hope those two aren't in here._

He opens the door to find those two in here.

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such behaviour is insulting to those who sat here before us and to the craftsmen who made it."

"Like I care! Did they put a stick up your ass in middle school or were you born with it?"

The blue haired boy tried to regain his composure and start things over "My name is Tenya Iida, from Somei Private Academy." He said as he put his hand out.

The blonde sneered "So you're a elitist eh? You must think you're better then me. I'll enjoy tearing you a new one!"

Iida recoiled "You threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

Suddenly everyone noticed Izuku standing in the doorway.

"Ummmm..." _What do I say?_

Fortunately he didn't have to say anything because Iida walked up to him. "I'm from Somei Academy-"

"Uh...yeah I know. I heard you just now. I'm Ozuku Midoriya, please to meet you Iida."

Iida grew a serious face. "Midoriya, you percieved the true nature of the exam. While I did not. As much as I hate to admit it, I misjudged you. But you were the superior candidate."

 _What is he talking about?_

"Uh I think there's a mistake, I-"

He heard a voice from behind that startled him "Oh that curly hair? It's you! The plain looking boy!"

He turn to see the girl, Ochako Uraraka, in her school uniform.

 _It's the nice girl! She's too cute in that uniform!_

She started rambling about how cool he was destroying the zero pointer and asked how he got so many quirks.

 **Bakugo POV**

 _How the hell did that shithead from the entrance exam made it? And what the fuck is that girl talking about? No one can have more than one quirk. Eh, whatever. Green hair isn't as good as me. No one is._

 **Izuku POV**

"If you're here to make friends then get out.

Izuku stopped conversing with Uraraka and Iida. He look over Uraraka's shoulder to see an adult inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is..." the man suck down a protein packet "the Hero course."

 _Who is this guy?_ Was the question everyone was thinking.

"It took 8 seconds for you all to quite down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational are you?"

He introduces himself "I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." Although he didn't look pleased, more like tired.

Izuku felt he seen his guy before, but where? Was this guy a Pro Hero too?

Aizawa reach into his sleeping bag and pulled out a U.A PE Uniform.

"Put on your gym clothes and head to the grounds now."

 **Training Grounds**

"A test of our quirks?"

Everyone was surprised at the task their homeroom teacher given them.

Uraraka pointed it out "But what about guidance sessions or the entrance ceremony."

Aizawa looks uninterested "No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes. You did exercises in Middle school right? Standing long jump, softball throwing, things like that? Standard No-Quirk allowed gym test."

He looks at the angry blonde that he saw Iida talked to. "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 metres."

Aizawa toss the ball at him "Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle."

The blonde grinned and prepped a throw. As he threw it he shouted "DIE!" And there was a large explosion which propelled the soft ball.

 _Die?_

The device Aizawa held showed '705.2 Metres'

"It's important to know your limits. That's the first rational step to figuring what type of heroes you'll be."

Everyone sounded excited.

"Wow, so we can use our quirks?" A guy with yellow hair and a black lightling bolt on it said.

"Woah that's awesome!" A pink girl with white hair said.

"Awesome huh?" Aizawa stared at them "You're becoming heroes in 3 years and you think it's all fun and games?"

There was an eerie silence as everyone was worried what Aizawa would say.

"How bout this. The lowest score of these exercises will be judge as hopeless and will be expelled."

Everyone in the class was shocked.

"But that's not fair!" Uraraka said

"Natural disasters, big accidents, rampaging villains. These kinda stuff happens when you least expect it. It's the job of heroes to prevent these from happening. If you were hoping to spend your evening in McDonalds then I'm sorry to burst your bubble." He said not sorry at all "In the next 3 years, U.A will run you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. Use all your strenght to overcome these obstacles."

 **50 meter dash**

Iida crosses the finish line in 3.04 seconds with his engine quirk. The frog girl Tsuyu hopped through it in 5.58 seconds.

Uraraka lighten her body with her quirk and crosses it in 7.15 seconds.

Next, the pink haired girl slide with her acid and the French blonde used his naval laser to propel him forward in bursts.

Up next was Izuku and the blonde. The blonde was about to use his explosion to boost him across the track but everyone was stunned when Izuku crossed it faster than everyone else.

"0.5 seconds!" Said a robot that counted the time.

"Jeez, how fast is that guy?"

"He's even faster than Iida."

 **Standing long jump**

Izuku used his Magnect quirk to carry the tungsten skeleton in him to carry him across.

 **Side-Step**

Izuku didn't have a quirk for this so he had to do it the old fashion way but he lasted longer due to his enhance stamina. **[not a quirk, just plain old longer than most stamina]** Although the purple hair kids did more than him by bouncing on his balls.

 **Throwing**

Izuku and the rest of the class were impressed when Urarak got an infinity. It was now his turn.

"I have sevrely underestimates him! Truly I have a long way to go!"

"He's doing great! He'll definitely get a high score for this."

Bakugo was livid, this guy was getting higher scores than him. He isn't at the top. How is this possible? He's a perfectionist, he belongs in First place and nowhere else!

Izuku concentrates and charged his Super Strength And put in his Super Speed into his right arm, focusing it on a single point will probably damage his tungsten bones but he's sure they'll regenerate.

He pitched the ball with all his might and what happens next surprise everyone. There was the sound of a loud explosion and the ball travelled further and further away.

Aizawa kept his neutral face but he was silently shock at the power displayed, he showed the clas the score '10km'.

The class cheered and clap at the amazing score but stopped when they saw Izuku's arm was bruised everywhere.

"Did he broke his hand?"

"That's a lot of power!"

"Is he alright?"

"So manly!"

Izuku clench his arm and wince at the pain. He felt his bones cracked when he threw it but it was already healing.

Aizawa threw a concerned look. "You alright Midoriya?"

He nodded "Yes sensei. It'll heal, I just need time."

Just as the words left his mouth the bruises started to fade away and he felt he could move his hand again.

Aizawa smiles and said to himself. "This kid..."

Bakugo was livid! This guy beat him? How? People are suppousentononly have one quirk, no more. But he saw this guy using more than one. He needs to get to the bottom of this!

He charge at him, firecracker size explosions emitting from his palm. Izuku looks scared and tried to say something but all that left his mouth was nonsensical sentences. "WHAT FUCKING TRICK DID YOU USE YOU-?!" But a silver cloth wrapped around him and he found he could not use his quirk anymore.

"What the hell? Why is this cloth so hard."

Aizawa glared at him, eyes glowing red. "It's a special capture weapon designed for me. It's made of carbon fibre and a special alloy wire."

Suddenly the puzzle pieces connected in Izuku's head "I know you! You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

The class started asking each other who Eraserhead was.

"Don't make me use my quirk! I have dry eye for crying out loud! And don't attack your classmates, save that for combat exercise."

 **Few trials later**

"These are your scores. They reflect on your overall on the test. Explaining the process will take all day, so what you get are the final ranking.

Izuku looks to see that he made it first place! He started to cry and try to hide his tears. He heard another sniff from someone.

All eyes turn the purple hair boy. He was crying more than Izuku, he was going to get expelled.

"Minoru Mineta, pack your stuff. You're expelled form the Hero Course. You will be transferred to the General Education department later."

Lots of people were surprised, Momo Yaoyorozu said "But I thought it was a lie to make us do our best?!"

Aizawa didn't look like he cared "Well you though wrong."

The invisible girl, Hagurake was shuddering at how close she was to getting expelled.

"Midoriya, is your arm still damaged?" Aizawa asked

Izuku moves his wrist a bit. "The bones just set in a few minutes ago and the bruising stopped. It doesn't hurt anymore now."

Aizawa nodded "Report to Recovery Girl if you feel any discomfort in your arms. Now follow me Everyone. You still have class."

 **After school**

Izuku was tired and walk to the front gate, Aizawa sensei was really serious when he said U.A was going to run them through the wringer.

"Hello Midoriya."

Izuku jumped as Iida's hand was placed on his shoulders.

"I was surprised that Aizawa kept his promise on expelling us. U.A will certainly be tough on us. But this is what it's like in the top."

Izuku hopes Iida doesn't realise he wasn't listening to a thing he said . Not out of rudeness but he's too tired.

"Hey wait up you two! Heading to the station? I'll join you."

"Uraraka hi!" Izuku waved

"Ah, infinity girl."

Uraraka look confused "Infinity...? My name's Ochako Uraraka. You're Tenya Iida and Izuku Midoriya right?"

They both nodded. They soon started talking about school and hero things. Izuku felt warm, this was the first time he had friends. In his old school he was anti-social, mostly because of his 'bad childhood' and most of the students were jerks.

But the student ms in U.A so far was great, maybe he can-

His thought was interrupted when he heard a car honking Shave And A Haircut. He look to see Mr Yagi's car.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Seeya tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

"Farewell Midoriya."

He got in the car and wave them goodbye.

"Soo, I'm guessing school was great?"

Izuku smiles and nodded "Yeah, it was."

 **That's all for this chapter. Hope you like it! Btw the huge explosion spun was the sound barrier being broken, if you're wondering how the eardrums of the students survive, it's a fanfic. Ignore it.**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Canon Difference

**Hey guys this is a note in the difference on the FanFic and Canon**

 **-Izuku lived in a different neighbourhood so he and Katsuki never met**

 **-Izuku was kidnapped and experimented on at age 5**

 **-All Might is Izuku's caretaker and Naomasa sometimes babysits**

 **-Izuku loves sweet food (because he spent three years without them and even before he barely ate any)**

 **-Katsuki attacked Izuku because let's all admit, that's the sort of things he'll do**

 **-Katsuki is still a major douche but slightly worse**

 **-Mineta is now in G.E**

 **-All Might hasn't passed OFA to anyone YET**


	9. Chapter 6

**New chapter guys, hope you enjoy! There will be Bakugo Vs Izuku (PS I will add the new member of Class 1-A after the Sports Festival)**

Following homeroom, the first few lessons of the were the normal lessons students needed to take. English, Maths and Science. Then it was Lunch. The food was cooked by the Hero Lunch Rush. Then it was time for the lesson they were all looking forward too. Foundational Hero Studies.

 **"I AM..."**

Everyone look at the classroom door in anticipation. Izuku was fanboying right now. Even 6 years of living under the same roof of the man didn't finish the excitement he felt.

 **"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!!"** All Might Saadi as he dramatically entered the room.

 _Anything but normal but still freaking cool!_

Everyone was chattering about how All Might looked in his Silver Age costume.

"It's retro."

"So manly."

All Might stood in front of the class. **"THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES! WE'L BE BUILDING UP YOUR FOUNDATIONS AS HEROES THROUGH COUNTLESS TRIALS! FIRST ONE IS..."** he paused for dramatic effect and pulled out a card.

 **"COMBAT TRAINING!"**

The blonde in front of Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo, was grinning like a mad man.

"Hell fucking yes!"

 **"AND FOR THAT YOU'LL NEED COSTUMES! THE COSTUME REQUEST YOU SENT IS IN YHE SUITCASE MARKED WITH YOUR STUDENT NUMBER."** He pressed a remote and a shelf full of suitcases emerge from the wall.

 **Later in Training Ground Beta**

 **"THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE PEOPLE. FROM NOW ON YOU'RE ALL HEROES!"**

Izuku looks around to admire his classmate's costume, they all look so cool and cutting-edge.

"Oh, Midoriya! That's a nice costume, really cool. I wish I gave a little more specifications, they gave a skintight suit."

Izuku looks and blushed. He mentally punch himself in the face to prevent any semblance of perverted thoughts.

All Might saw Izuku's costume and tried to contain his laughter. It had his hair style and grin on it.

 _So obvious._

After containing his giggle, he proceeded to explain the exercise. A team of two will protect a bomb in a five floor building and prevent a team of heroes from entering.

 **"UNFORTUNATELY WE HAVE AN ODD NUMBER OF STUDENTS. SO THERE WILL BE A TEAM OF THREE IN ONE MATCH, UNDERSTOOD?"**

The students started asking questions at once which was too much for All Might. **"CALM DOWN. MY QUIRK ISN'T SUPERHEARING! ALL RIGHT NOW WERE GOING TO PICK TEAMS BY LOTTERY."**

"Is that really the best way?" Iida queried

"Most agencies have to experience random team ups with people they don't know."

Iida bowed "I see. I apologise for my interruption!"

 **"OKAY, LETS PICK TEAMS!"**

 **Later**

"Wow, what are the odds?"

Izuku was blushing like mad underneath his mask. _Are you serious? I can barely say 2 words to her!_

 **"NOW THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BE...THESE GUYS!"** All Might pick up two balls with D and A in them.

Izuku shudders. It'll be him and Uraraka against Iida and Bakugo. Both of the later has combat experience but Izuku and Uraraka haven't been in fights before. He gulps, what do they do?

 **Later**

The villain team placed the bomb at the top floor, which is the most defendable.

"It aches my heart to become a villain, but if we must do this to become greater heroes then so be it. Since we have time we should make a- Hey where are you going?!"

Iida turn to see Bakugo heading out the room. "I'm gonna fuck this shitheads up. What else?"

Iida sweatdropped "Alright But please be careful not to seriously injure them. This is training after all."

 **Meanwhile**

"Okay we memorised the floor plans. Where do you think they're hiding at?"

Izuku looks atvthe building and took a deep breath in, smelling for anything hat could help them figure the location.

"I can smell nitroglycerin on the third floor but there are traces of it on the fifth floor. Bakugo is most likely going to fight us head on. We need to split up."

Uraraka didn't look surprise at Izuku's sense of smell but look confused at the plan "Why? Isn't it better for us to go together?"

"No, if Iida reports it then Bakugo would come back and attack, I can't control my Super Speed much, I can run in straight lines but turns are harder, plus I can't see in Super Speed which means I can probably overshot my destination. I'll fight Bakugo and you capture the bomb, alright?"

She nodded.

She and Izuku walk through the hallways in different paths, Izuku heading for Bakugo's. He could hear Bakugo's footsteps behind a wall so he punch through the wall, the shockwave from it and the rubble stunned Bakugo. Izuku took the chance to release his appendages which he use to pin the gauntlets preventing him from blasting his face as well as his feet.

"What the shit?!" Bakugo tried to move but couldn't. He then tried blowing up the apendages but it was futile.

"Sorry but it's made of tungsten. You'll find destroying it difficult." Izuku said as he pulled out the capture tape.

"Fuck you!" Bakugo slipped his arms out of the gauntlets and slammed his palms on Izuku's face and blowing it up.

 **Observation Room**

The students gasp as they saw Izuku got his face blown up. They saw him regenerate from the damage in the Quirk Test but were concerned if he could only heal from minor wounds.

 **"MIDORIYA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

All Might heard coughing and Izuku replied "Yeah, my face got burn a bit but I fine."

 **Meanwhile**

"Are you insane? That could have killed me!" He turned to see a fist flying at his face. He couldn't dodge and it hit him in the face.

He saw Bakugo out in the gauntlets he dropped when Izuku was blast in the face.

"Shut up! You can regenerate so I can go all out and you won't die." He said as he charge at him with firecrackers going off on his palms.

This time Izuku was ready and dodge the attack and countered with a palm strike to the chest. The blow stunned Bakugo which Izuku used to his advantage, he withdraw the apendages and covered his arms in biomass.

He can't use Super Strenght because he might accidentally seriously injure Bakugo but the biomass would increase his strength by abit and act as knuckle duster. They won't seriously injure but will still hurt.

He punch Bakugo repeatedly in the chest and delivered an uppercut, sending him flying. Bakugo got up used his explosions to propel him at Izuku.

Izuku blocked thebattack but didn't realise it was a smokescreen to attack him from behind. He felt his back burn and Bakugo slammed a explosion propelled attack to his side.

"You think you're better than me?! Just because of having a few more quirks?! You're just a freak!" He said as he threw Izuku to the ground and burned his arm.

Izuku got up from the attack. _This guy's no pushover. He's strong and smart, I didn't saw that attack coming._

Bakugo prepared to attack again but Izuku switch tactics. He deactivated his biomass and shot a heat vision at the grenades omg Bakugo's belt. They explode and distracted him.

Bakugo tried to put out the fire on his clothes as Izuku rush at him with 10% Super Speed. The were in a straight line so he didn't have to aim. But Bakugo saw it and instantly reacted. He points the gauntlet at Izuku and pulled the pin on it.

"DIE!!"

In a few seconds Izuku was covered in a stream of fire.

 **Meanwhile**

Uraraka was trying to capture the bomb but Iida was constantly stopping her. Before she could think of a strategy the whole building shook.

"What was that?!" Iida asked

Uraraka tried to contact Izuku "Izuku, what happened?! Are you alright?"

She was worried when there was no answer.

 **Meanwhile**

"HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT HUH?! Come on you're not dead yet, get up!"

As the smoke cleared Bakugo was shocked at what he saw, Izuku was uninjured.

 **Few seconds ago**

 _Izuku only had a few seconds to react, he used them by coating himself with cement from the walls, forming a cement armour around him. The explosion destroyed it, but he escaped unharmed._

 **Currently**

Izuku replied to Uraraka's question "Yeah I'm alright! What's the situation?"

 _"Iida is preventing me from getting the bomb, he keeps moving it. He also cleared the room so I can't use anything against him with my quirk."_

"What's your location?"

 _"The room on the East side of the building on the the 5th floor."_

Izuku did some mental calculations, they were directly above him. He look behind him to see a hole in the wall from the explosion.

"Ignoring me huh?!"

 ** _"BAKUGO! USING AN ATTACK LIKE THAT WILL DAMAGE THE STRONGHOLD YOU ARE PROTECTING. USE THAT ATTACK AGAIN AND THE HERO TEAM WILL WIN."_**

 _Thank you Mr Yagi._ Izuku thought to himself

Bakugo was beyond frustrated "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I'll just beat you the old fashion way!"

He charge at Izuku but instead of counterattacking he punch the ground underneath them causing it to collapse with Bakugo on it.

Izuku look down to check if he was alright and found that the rubble trapped him. _That should buy me time. Only 4 minutes left, need to finish it quickly._

He flew out the hole in the wall (actually used his Magnect quirk to carry him) and clinched on to the window on the room Uraraka and Iida were in.

He smash his way in and before Iida could say 'You?!' Izuku had grabbed the bomb.

 ** _"HERO TEAM WINS!"_**

Uraraka cheered as Iida kneeled in defeat, monologing about his defeat like a villain. Izuku meanwhile lean on the bomb, he was fired. Using a lot of quirks drain him considerably. He should take a nap.

 **Hey guys that's all for this chapter! I apologise but I'm terrible at dramatic, long fight scenes. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Quirk List Update 2

**Current quirks**

 **1) Heat Vision (shoots laser beams out his eyes that burn at 1000 degree Celsius, can cut through most metal)**

 **Drawback: He burns his eyeballs, so using them temporarily blinds him. It'll take 10 seconds for his regeneration to regenerate his eyes.**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **2) Super speed (can run nearly as quick as Quicksilver but the friction would burn his skin which is similar to bathing in boiling water so he can't use it for long, only in short burst or one long run)**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **3) Enhance senses (can hear and smell anything in a 3 miles radius and can accurately taste things he eats. Basically like Daredevils enhance senses)**

 **Drawback: Can't be turn on or off. He has concentrate to keep them in check.**

 **Power Level: 4/10**

 **4) Magnect (basically a nerfed Magneto, control metal nearby and maximum range is 6 miles)**

 **Drawback: Gets headache if uses too much**

 **Power Level: 7/10**

 **5) Super Strenght (Not as strong as All Might's but still stronger than most strenght enhanching quirks. Can put a dent on a 6 inch tungsten plate and lift up too 10 tonnes)**

 **Drawback: Hurts his knuckles**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **6) Electricity (Can shoot blue lightning bolts at opponents. Can be generated up to 5 billion joules)**

 **Drawback: His arms feel like getting hit with electricity and his flesh would burn off**

 **Power Level: 8/10**

 **7) Regeneration (Deadpool like regeneration)**

 **Drawback: None**

 **Power Level: 9/10**

 **8) Tungsten Bones (His bones are covered with tungsten which makes them super durable)**

 **Drawback: Metal detector and magnets are his weakness. He also can't swim since his entire skeleton is made of tungsten.**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **9) Apendages (Four spider leg like apendages come out of his back and made of bones. Combined with the tungsten bones, the apendages become stronger)**

 **Drawback: Hurts like hell when releasing them**

 **Power Level: 5/10**

 **10) Biomass (can create blades and claws with biological material from his body. Covering a limb would increase its strength. Arm will increase strength and legs will increase speed)**

 **Drawback: Biomass uses his biological material so he has to regenerate every time he uses it.**

 **Power Level: 6/10**

 **11) Armour Shell (he can absorb materials like concrete, cement and steel to create armour around him)**

 **Drawback: He can only make armour out of one material at a time. Can't mix. Also the stronger the material, the longer it takes to create. Concrete takes 10 seconds and steel takes 60 seconds**

 **Power Level: 7/10**

 **12) ???**

 **13) ???**

 **14) ???**

 **15) ???**

 **16) ???**

 **17) ???**

 **18) ???**

 **19) ???**

 **20) ???**

 **21) ???**

 **22) ???**

 **23) ???**

 **24) ???**

 **25) ???**

 **26) ???**

 **27) ???**

 **28) ???**

 **29) ???**

 **30) ???**


	11. Votes

**Hey guys, BlackBlade567 here. As you know the USJ Arc is coming soon and I just couldn't decide. Should I put in the OG Nomu or should I put a evil Izuku clone? Your choice. Review which one you want, polls end in 3 days.**


	12. Chapter 7

**New chapter. Continuation from last one. Leave a review and enjoy. This happens after the Foundational Hero lessons were over and in the nurse office.**

"Easy there Young Midoriya, you used a lot of your energy. You need rest."

Izuku looks around in the nurses office. "What happened to Bakugo? Is he alright? I didn't hurt him much did I?"

Toshinori coughed blood "You nearly died a couple of times in the exercise and you're worried about him? He left the nurse office minutes after your battle. He's very angry about loosing but I'll talk to him later."

Izuku nodded "So how long was I out?"

Toshinori checked his watch "30 minutes. School ends in 10, get your stuff and I'll meet you in the entrance in the car."

Izuku ran to his class and said bye to Recovery Girl on the way. He was still in his costume, he would need to change later.

He was surprised when a bunch of his classmates greeted and question him when he entered the classroom.

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME FIGHT!"

"How the heck did you do all that?"

"So manly."

Izuku stammered "Uh...wait, hold on. Who are you guys?"

They all introduce themselves. Then they continued asking questions until Izuku politely told them to stop.

Thankfully they listen and Izuku grabbed his bag and exit the building. He got into Mr Yagi's car and they drove home.

"So that was an interesting fight."

Izuku nodded.

"I see you made more friends."

Izuku shrugged. "Did you talk to Bakugo yet?"

"Yeah I did. He was a piece of work but I think I got through his ego and made some progress."

"So we have one empty slot in the classroom. Any idea who will fill it?"

Toshinori answered "Not exactly. We have to wait for the Sports Festival and judge the students by their ability. Then we pick the most qualified and put them in."

"Right, the Sports Festival. Any idea what will be the trials in it?"

Toshinori shrugged "No idea. You just have to wait."

Izuku nodded "Yeah, anyways what's for dinner?"

"We're getting takeout."

"We always eat takeout."

"If one of your quirks is the ability to learn how to cook then we'll stop eating takeout, until then we do."

 **Next few days [I'm skipping the class president election because everything's the same, Iida becomes president and all! I don't want to waste time so we're going straight to USJ!]**

"Now for today's basic hero training. This time All Might, myself and another will be supervising" Aizawa said.

Due to the break in they decided to add a few more teachers to supervise in case a similar event happens. That and the students will be separated in groups for the lesson.

Sero raised his hand "Um, what kind of exercise are we doing?"

"Preparing you for disaster relief from fires to floods." Aizawa pulled out a card that was labelled with "Rescue training."

The students started talking among themselves.

"Rescue training? Sounds like another rough day."

"Who cares? This is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped."

"I'll be right at home in a flood. _Ribbit._ "

Aizawa glared at them "I'm not done yet." He clicks a button in a remote and the shelves in the walls come out, revealing the cases containing their costumes.

"It's up to you whether or not if you want to wear your costumes as some are ill suited for this activity."

Izuku was getting pumped. _Rescue training huh? This'll help me become a great hero. I'll do my best!_

 **Later**

"Oh, Izuku. You're not wearing your costume?"

Izuku blushes in embarrassment "Yeah, it didn't come out of the training in one piece." He point to his air soft mask "I had t get another one of these though."

Suddenly, Iida blew his whistle "Attention. Please line up according to your student ID and board in an orderly fashion."

 _He's going full throttle huh?_

But Iida's efforts where in vain because instead of a traditional school bus, it was a public transport one with seats at the side.

"Darn it! It was this type of bus." Iida said, disappointed.

The frog girl looks at Izuku "I generally say whats on my mind, Midoriya."

He glanced at her "What is it Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu. How did you get so many quirks? Everyone's born with one but you have lots of them."

Izuku stammeres, thinking about his past makes him nervous and scares him, due to the torture he experience he suffered from PTSD. He hopes they can't see that he's sweating."

"Uh, it's just...random genetic stuff you know? I dont actually know how this happened..."

Luckily, Kirishima interrupted them "I think it's cool that you have so many quirks. You'll get loads of attention when you go Pro!" He frowns as he activated his quirk "Unlike my gardening quirk, it's great for brawls but it's really plain."

Izuku's examines the hardened arm "I think it's cool. It's more than enough if you want to go Pro."

"But don't forget, heroes have to worry about popular appeal."

Aoyama grinned at them "My naval laser is a perfect combination of power and style. Perfect for a Pro."

Mina pat his shoulder "As long as you don't blow up your stomach."

"You wanna talk popular? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo."

Both of them ignored it but Bakugo flared up when Tsuyu said "But Bakugo is so unhinge. He'll never be popular."

He stood up and shouted at her.

"WHAT YA SAY FROG FACE?!"

Tsuyu points at him "See?"

Kaminari decided to poke the beehive further. "You know we only know each other for a few days but you made it clear your personality is flaming crap mix with garbage."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ONCE WE GET BACK TO COMBAT TRAINING I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

At the back Momo was looking annoyed. "What a vulgar conversation."

"I think it's fun."

Aizawa snap his head back "Look shark guys, were nearly there."

Once the disembark from the bus, they entered a large dome shaped building. They were shocked at the interior.

"IS THIS UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN?"

They heard a synthetic voice in front of them and saw a person in a space suit.

"There's the flood zone, the landslide zone and conflagration zone. Every possible disaster and accident you can imagine. I built it myself. I call it the Unforseen Simulation Joint."

 _So it really is USJ._

Izuku quickly recognise the hero in front of them and needed out "It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in reacue scenarios!

Urarak was also needing out surprisingly. "Oh, I love Thirteen!"

Aizawa looks around "Thirteen, where's All Might?"

"Unfortunately he has reach his limit during his morning commute and is currently resting in the teacher's lounge." Thirteen said while discreetly putting up 3 fingers.

"That's the height of irrationality. All right everyone let's get started."

But Thirteen cut in "But before we do that. There are a couple of things I need to say."

"Or 3...or 4..." he started to trail of.

 _That's a lot._

"As many of you know, my quirk is called Black Hole. It gives me the ability to break down things on an atomic level."

"Yeah! You use it to save people in all sorts of disasters!" Izuku said

"Yes, however my power can also easily kill." He started to sound serious "My quirk can easily end lives as it can save. No doubt there are those among you who can do the same. In our world the use of quirks are strictly monitored and restricted for the safety of others. It may see like a stable system, but we mustn't forget that all it can take is one wrong move to kill someone. During Aizawa's Test you learn about your quirk's hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you learn about the respective dangers of your quirks. This class will show you how to use your quirks to save people! Your powers are not meant to inflict harm, I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you are here to help people."

Thirteen bowed "That is all, I thank you for listening."

Everyone clapped and whistled.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"He's awesome!"

Aizawa look at his watch "All right lets-"

He cut off when he heard a crackle in the air.

Izuku was alarmed when he heard dozens of heartbeats coming from the black mist thing near the fountain.

 _Teachers? No, too many. Definitely not students, no one in school has a warp quirk. Could it be...?_

His fears were comfirmed when people walk through the mist.

 _Those are villains._

Kirishima was confused "What are they, training bots?"

Aizawa push him back and grab his scarf "NO! Huddle up and don't move! These are villains!"

Everyone tense at the revelation.

The mist started to take a fork and they could see the yellow eyes of it.

"Thirteen... And Eraserhead is it? According to the staff schedule I receive yesterday All Might was supposed to be here."

The blue haired man with hands sound annoyed "Where is he? We've come such a long way...and we've brought so many playmates...I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here." He said staring at the students.

 **That's all for this chapter, sorry about updating lately. Enjoy, leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating frequently. Anyways my exams are over so hopefully I can update more frequently. I also watched the My Hero Academia movie. Let me just say that it was awesome. 10/10. If you haven't watch it, go ahead, I promise it will be worth your money. On with the chapter!**

"VILLAINS?! No way! Who'll be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?"

Yaoyorozu looks to Thirteen "Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors here?"

"Yes, of course there are!" Thirteen replies.

Todoroki looks around "Are they only here, or are they in the main building as well? Either way, if the sensors aren't working then it must be one of their quirks. This place is far from campus, and they picked a time where there'll be few people. They may not be as dumb as they seem. They must have a goal because this is a well coordinated sneak attack."

Aizawa pulled his scarf and prepared for battle. "Thirteen! Begin evacuations and try calling the school! One of them must have a electric type quirk to jam the sensors! Kaminari, try to signal for help with your quirk!"

Kaminari quickly tried to activate his headset "Got it!"

"But sensei!" Izuku said "You can't fight them alone, as Eraserhead you're fighting style involves erasure and quick capture, you can't fight all of them at the same time."

Aizawa ignore the plea and put on his goggles "No Hero is a one trick pony."

Izuku watch in awe as Aizawa leap into the fray and started to fight the villains and took down multiple at once.

"Amazing, he can hold his own even when outnumbered." Izuku analysed

Iida shouts at him "This is no time to analyse! Hurry up and evacuate!"

But suddenly, the black mist that brought the villains appeared in front of them. The yellow eyes looked at them.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that."

They stared at the villain and Izuku quickly scanned for any weaknesses.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity but we've come here to U.A, This bastion of heroism, to end the life of the Symbol of Peace."

Izuku quickly spotted the metal plates aligned with the villain. It looks like some sort of device. He doesn't know what I did but he knows it was magnetic.

Quick as a flash, Izuku activates his magnetism quirk and threw the mist to the other side of the facility. He also used his magnet to open the doors.

"Good job young man." Thirteen compliments

But before any of them were able to exit, the mist showed up again.

"That was rude. I wasn't finish yet. You are quite troublesome. Now...begone!"

Suddenly the black mist surrounds them and Izuku could feel that they were being transported to somewhere.

Then the black mist was gone and Izuku looked down to see a huge lake. The Flood Zone!

 _This is bad! My skeleton is made of tungsten! I'll sink!_

And he did. As soon as he made contact with the water he quickly started sinking. He struggled and tried to lift himself out with Magnet. He managed to stop himself from sinking further.

 _That's one problem down. Now I need to get back up._

"There you are!"

Izuku turn to see a shark looking villain with scuba gear on.

"Nothing personal kid, say goodbye!"

He rush at him but before Izuku could defend himself, something slammed into the shark man's face.

"Midoriya!"

Tsuyu quickly wrapped her tongue around him and pull him onto the ship. Normal circumstances she wouldn't be able to, but because his body was already light from using his Magnet she was able to.

Izuku climbed onto the boat, coughing out the water he breathed in. "Thanks Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsuyu."

Izuku look at the villains surrounding the boat in the Flood Zone.

"They knew our schedule. They must have caused the media rush the other day in order to grab the intel. It's like Todoroki said, they've been waiting for this chance and they came prepared."

Tsuyu nodded in agreement "They must have came with a way to beat All Might, otherwise why come to get beaten."

Izuku then stepped on the railing of the ship. He began to charge his Electricity.

"What are you going to do?" Tsuyu asked

"I've used my Enhanced senses just now to search for any of our classmates in the Flood Zone. There aren't any so it's safe for me to do this."

He jumps of the railings.

 _Electricity, 300 joules!_

"What the fu-?!"

Suddenly the area surrounding the boat was filled with hundreds of joules of electricity, knocking all of the villains unconscious.

Tsuyu looks over the railing "Well that was easy. Looks like we passed the first level or something."

She turns and saw Izuku's hands are covered with first degree burns.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, lets go! There's still a lot of villains, there's gonna be more."

 **That's all for this chapter. Sorry for not publishing long, I got writers block. Any ways leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating this for a while. And I know I said this was on hiatus but I decided to put on a chapter anyways. So this one will have Nomu Vs Izuku. Enjoy**

"Divide and conquer huh? Forgive me for saying but it's hard to see any of you as more than thugs with quirks you can't handle." Shoto said coldly to the mass of villains that tried to kill him, they were all frozen in place.

 _They want to kill All Might, I assumed they were elites and were going to overwhelm him with their numbers. But it looks like these guys were just canon fodder for us. As far as I can tell there are only four or five that are dangerous._

But that wasn't enough, he needs more information so he decided on the easiest way to obtain it.

Fear.

He walks up to a thug and place his hand three inches from his face, he spoke in a voice that had no mercy in it "At this rate your body will succumb to frostbite and begin rotting away. It will be slow and painful for you, but luckily I'm trying to be a hero. So tell me what you know and I'll decide if it's worth letting you live."

The villain started panicking and whimpering "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! I DON'T KNOW MUCH BUT THE HAND GUY AND BLACK MIST ARE GONNA USE THAT GIANT BIRD GUY TO KILL ALL MIGHT! THATS ALL I KNOW IM SORRY!!"

Shoto could tell there was more so he probe for more information "That's useless. Well, enjoy freezing to death."

"WAIT THERES MORE!! WE HAVE A SECONDARY OBJECTIVE! SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS KILLING ALL MIGHT!!"

This peaked his interest, what could be as important as killing the Number One Hero/Symbol of Peace?

"Go on."

"WE'RE SUPPOUSE TO CAPTURE THAT GREEN HAIRED KID WITH MULTIPLE QUIRKS!! THEY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT RETRIEVING HIM TO CONTINUE WITH SOME EXPERIMENTS THEY DID ON HIM YEARS AGO!! THATS ALL I KNOW PLEASE LET ME LIVE!!" He was now crying.

The villain know Midoriya? What experiments? Was that how he got multiple quirks?

 **Meanwhile**

Izuku and Tsuyu were traversing the Flood Zone to try to find their way back to the main entrance. Izuku's burns were already healed up and he stopped using his Magnet to carry him around the zone since they were near the shoreline.

"So what should we do now?" Tsuyu asked.

"Our top priority is getting help right now. If possible we should follow the shoreline and find a way to the exit, avoiding the plaza all together."

But they heard sounds of fighting near by and saw Aizawa still fighting the horde of villains.

"It looks like Aizawa sensei is drawing a large number of them to the plaza." Tsuyu notices

Izuku observes the fight "It looks like he's more than holding his own out there but there's still too many of them. But he knew that and still jump in to protect us."

"Are you saying we should help him?"

Izuku looks again and shook his head "No, we wait for an opening and do what we can to lighten his load."

Suddenly the blue haired man covered in severed hands rushed at Aizawa. He catches the scarf thrown at him so Aizawa slammed his elbow into him. But after a few seconds of struggling they saw Aizawa's elbow start to disintegrate.

He quickly punches him in the face and backs off but had to dodge and counter some attacks from the villains.

Then Izuku heard the hand man said "By the way, Hero. I'm not the boss here."

As soon as he said that, the giant bird man appeared behind Aizawa and pins him to the ground.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace. The Bio-Engineered Nomu. Cancelling out quirks is cool but up against crazy, brute strength you might as well be quirkless." As he said that, the Nomu broke Aizawa's left arm.

He heard the sound of Thirteen screaming in pain in the entrance, the black mist must have injured him. He also heard engines roaring, most probably Iida's quirk and heard the door opened. Now he can warn the teachers.

The black mist warped back and alerted the hand man about the Iida's escape. He made frustrated noises and scratches his neck.

"There's still a chance! Nomu can beat them! All Might too! We're staying!" He then looks at Izuku and Tsuyu's hiding spot "But first, let's ruin their image them a bit more."

Without warning he ran towards them at high speed and stops in front of Tsuyu.

"Let's kill some of the kids."

He reaches out to touch Tsuyu with his hand. As soon as he does she'll be turned to dust.

Suddenly an arm intercepted his hand and blocked it. He tried disintegrating the arm but for some reason it had little effect. He looks to the owner of the arm and smiled.

"Ah, it's you. It's been a while hasn't it Number 9?"

Memories of the events of the lab flash in Izuku's mind. The experiments and the scientist, they had called him Number 9 or Subject 9. This guy was part of the experiments?

"Sensei misses you. He said you were the most successful test subject of the experiments and all. What do you think of your successor?" He nods to Nomu.

Before he could react, Nomu appeared next to the hand man and punches Izuku. And he blacks out. He felt a sweeping cold sensation through his body. The feeling of everything in his body being shut down, he felt it a lot during his time in the lab.

It was the feeling of death.

His eyes opened as his heart started to beat again and lungs began working.

 _Did he...? Did he just killed me...with one punch?_

The hand man started laughing "This is great, we can test out Nomu's powers to the max! Eraserhead wasn't even strong enough to be used as warmup but I bet you'll put up more of a fight. This is going to be like Mew vs Mewtwo. Nomu, rip him apart."

Izuku stood up and tried sending a blast of electricity at Nomu but something felt wrong. He looks and realised that Nomu appeared in front of him and had torn his left off.

 _How did he-?!_

He was smashed again and his body thrown to the plaza. His regeneration was working hard to keep him alive.

 _How can I beat him? I barely have time to react against-!_

His instincts screamed and he somehow managed to dodge a fist that would have killed him for the third time. He responded with a Super Strenght punch to Nomu's stomach.

Only for it to be shrugged off like nothing.

"He has Shock Absorbtion! Any physical attacks are nothing to him. And you must realise he is very strong. His base strength is as strong as All Might but thanks to the data we had from your test we managed to put in a Strenght Enhancer that multiplies it by 4!"

 _He's 4 times stronger than All Might?! This thing wasn't just a killing machine. It was the equivalent to a hydrogen bomb._

"Nomu! I just remembered, Sensei wants him alive so don't kill him that hard. Just beat him to the brink of death and wait for him to heal, alright?"

Nomu didn't respond, but it understood and it proceeded to throw another punch only for it to miss.

 _It's bioengineered right? That means it can't be alive. I also can't hear his heartbeat or blood pressure. So I don't have to hold back if it's not alive._

He used his remaining arm and sent 5 billion joules of electricity straight at Nomu's head, hoping it'll shut it down.

Unfortunately it was futile, the attack did nothing. Izuku then uses Super Speed at 100% and charged at Nomu, hitting him with a supersonic punch added with his Super Strength.

This pushed Nomu back and few feet and caused it to fall but it got back up again, with no damage on it.

He fired a stream of fire from his mouth at Nomu but then saw the throat of Nomu suddenly glowed blue and fired a beam of blue energy that overwhelms the fire. He managed to doge in time but the beam distintergrated his right leg.

The hand man sighs "This is getting boring, Nomu?" He point to the entrance "Kill the kids up there."

In less than a second, Nomu appeared in front of the members of Class 1-A, they were stunned at his appearance and some tried to fight.

But Nomu threw them off and targeted the nearest person in sight.

Ochako Uraraka.

"Get out of there!" Mina warned but Uraraka was stiff with fear and couldn't move from her spot.

Suddenly she felt something shove her away. She looks back just in time to see Izuku got hit by the Nomu.

"Izuku!" She cried in terror as she saw her friend tried to hold back Nomu.

"Get away! Now!" He shouted at his classmates, but they ignored his pleas and attacked Nomu again, the attacks doing nothing.

Izuku used his appendages to try to stab Nomu in the brains and eyes, they began doing some damage but soon, Nomu grabbed two of them.

He pinned Izuku in the ground and used his other hand to do a sweeping motion at the members of Class 1-A, the force created a strong wind pressure that pushes them far away and knocking them out.

He grips 2 of the 4 appendages on Izuku's back and slowly pulled them. He screamed in pain as he tried fighting back but it was useless. Soon he felt the appendages tore away from his back and a large amount blood started flowing out.

He could hear he hand man shouting orders to Nomu "Nomu, on second though kill the boy first, then the students."

Izuku tried standing up, he used his biomass to create a blade and tried slashin at Nomu but it broke when the black fist of Nomu crushed it.

He felt the hand gripped his neck and lift him up, choking the life out of him. But if he was going to die, then he needs to do as much damages as he can to help All Might.

He fired hear vision from his eyes at full power, not caring about the pain. He then placed his right hand on Nomu's brain and fired a continuous stream of lightning as well as use his fire breath on the face. All the attacks landed on the head but it seems to do little.

As he blacks out he had one last though.

 _Did it work?_

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yeah sorry, I'm evil. So we saw the fight between Nomu and Izuku. If you're confuse then let me explain. In this doc Nomu is way more stronger than the original one. Four times stronger and faster than All Might, I also added a Atomic Breath for him for fun. I apologise if the fight seems rushed and hasty. That's all for this chapter, I hoped you enjoy, please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	15. New Story Alert

**I'm sorry guys but I posted another story about Izuku and a symbiote. Check it out and I apologise for not updating the other fics. I will soon. My hiatus is gonna be resumed and extended for a while. I'm deeply sorry for any troubles and thank you for understanding.**


	16. New Story Alert 2

**New story again guy. It's a pirate AU one this time. It'll include themes of POTC and other pirate movies, games and anime. Bakugo won't be much of a dick and act more a a Jack Sparrow kind of character. Read it and if you enjoy leave a like and review.**


	17. Reboot

**Hey guys I realised I didn't update this fic a lot and I probably won't. You see this fic started as a great idea and still is but I think I'm not doing it justice so my plan is to reboot it. Start it over. Rewrite the whole thing. Prequels and all. The rewrite of this story will start showing in a few weeks or so and this one will be probably deleted. Thanks for understanding.**


	18. Changed my mind

**Well I'm an asshole. Sorry but I decided to change my mind and continue the fic, I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused. As an apology I'll start writing the new chapter next week (I'm busy this week) around the same time as the rewrite of Under the Green Hood. Again I apologise for any inconvenience.**


	19. I’m quitting FanFictionnet

**Guys I just want to apologise for not updating any of my stories for a while now and I probably won't be going to any time soon. You see I started writing fanfics because I was bored one day and decided to keep doing it but eventually I grew bored of doing it, combined with the amount of homework I have and time needed for studying I would not have time anyway. Plus I figure that I'm better at coming up with ideas then writing them. So yeah I'm sorry for disappointing all of you, making false promises and being a jerk overall. I hope you can forgive me for this, I hope you find better fanfics to read and I thank you for liking my terrible stories.**


End file.
